Fixing Broken Pieces?
by hopelessxlove
Summary: The Sequel to An Inveitable End. One Shot. Malex.


**Fixing Broken Pieces? **

When Alex left it was junior year so this is going to take place after graduation. So roughly a year and a half has passed. This is the sequel to An Inevitable End, read; review; enjoy. One Shot. I wrote this entire chapter today so yes i hope you enjoy it. I really like it.

Fixing Broken Pieces?

It had been over a year and a half, roughly 547 days since she had last seen the girl that haunted her dreams day in and day out. Marissa pulled out the slightly heavy object and fingered it with her free hand. A knock came to her door, and she roughly shoved the metal object back into her drawer. The door opened moments before she slammed the drawer shut.

"Coop what're you doing?" Summer asked eyeing her friend suspiciously.  
"Nothing." Marissa said turning her attention to Summer leaning against the bureau her arms crossed across her chest. "What's up?"  
"Huh? Oh well seeing as how we are officially not high school students anymore I thought you might want to go out and celebrate tonight."  
"Thanks but no thanks, I don't feel up for it."  
"Coop you never feel up for going out anymore."  
"I don't know Sum I just how about we stay in?"  
"Girls night?" Summer asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, girls night."  
"Okay I'll be back in a couple of hours." Summer gave Marissa a quick hug before leaving the room.

When Summer was securely buckled into her car, she flipped open her cell phone hitting the number one before pulling out of the driveway. "Cohen, I'm going to be over in a few, be decent. We gotta talk." Summer said closing the phone and throwing it into her bag.

Summer arrived at the Cohen's in record time, not bothering to ring the bell she started to pound her fists onto the wooden door. Moments later Seth pulled the door open, and tried to give her a hug but she bee lined straight for his room.

"Let's get straight to the point." Summer said taking a seat on his bed.  
"Wow not even a hello." Seth replied sarcastically closing his bedroom door.  
"Shut up ass. My friend's happiness is at stake here."  
"Okay what does it have to do with me?"  
"Cohen have you noticed any changes in Marissa lately?"  
"Um….I don't know. I don't really pay attention to her style per say."  
"Don't you see? She's unhappy."  
"What's it have to do with me?"  
"Have you talked to Alex?"  
"Excuse me?" Seth questioned eyebrow's raised.  
"Have you talked to Alex lately?" Summer asked again.  
"Have you?" He replied back to her.  
"Not for a few months."  
Seth remained silent, he didn't know if she should tell his girlfriend what he knew.  
"Seth you have heard from her!"  
"Okay well um."  
"You better tell me what you know, or there will be a lot of pain. Mainly for you."  
Seth's eyes doubled in size, "Okay, okay. She called me a few days ago."  
"And….?"  
"First what are you getting at?" Seth asked knowing he already supplied too much information.  
"I think we should have Marissa and Alex get-"  
"Stop right there."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's a bad idea."  
"Why?"  
"They broke up Summer."  
"Well I know for a fact that Marissa's still hung up on her."  
"How would you know that?"  
"I'm her best friend." Summer sighed and Seth could tell she really wanted to help her friend. "I really want to make her happy." Summer whispered looking Seth in the eyes.  
"Okay, okay." He said dejectedly. "Alex is coming into town tonight. She wanted to see me and you."  
"Did she ask about Marissa?"  
"Not really…" Seth trailed off.  
"Seth."  
"She didn't ask about her." He sighed, kneeling in front of his girlfriend and taking her hands into his. "You really think they have a shot together?" A moment of silence passed.  
"I think that if me and you are able to be together despite everything that's happened, then they have a chance. If there love is as real as ours, then yes I think they have a shot." Seth leaned forward and kissed Summer trying to show her how much he loved her.  
"What time tonight?" Summer asked when they pulled apart.  
"10 at the bait shop."  
"I'll see you then." Summer said kissing his cheek and walking out of his room. _'I hope this plan works.'_ Seth thought to himself.

Later That Night 

"Marissa can I ask you something?" Summer questioned from her position on the floor.  
"Sure."  
"You won't get mad at me?"  
"Um no?" Marissa said wondering what Summer was getting at.  
"Do you still have feelings for Alex?" Summer asked moving from the floor to where Marissa sat on the bed.

Marissa sighed, she knew this would come up sooner or later. Moving from her bed she went to her bureau pulling out the drawer she'd slammed earlier. Taking out the frame she made her way back to the bed, sitting next to Summer she handed the frame over.  
"I think about her everyday and every night." Marissa said close to tears.  
"Have you tried to talk to her?" Summer asked cautiously.  
"No…"  
"Why?"  
"I guess I'm just not ready."  
"Coop I have a surprise for you." Summer said happily trying to brighten her best friend's mood.  
"What might that be?"  
"You'll have to come with me and see." Summer got up off the bed and placed the frame on Marissa's nightstand. Making her way back to Marissa she held her hand out for the taller girl to accept. Hesitantly Marissa took her hand and practically got dragged to the smaller girl's car.

When Marissa entered the bait shop memories began to flood her mind, she hadn't been to the bait shop since she and Alex had ended their relationship.  
"I haven't been here in so long." Marissa said walking along the darkly lit cub with Summer. The taller girl stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a blonde figure talking to Seth. The blonde's back was turned to them, but Seth noticed the two girls right away. A big smile spread across his lips as Summer waved at him.

"Summer I told you I wasn't ready. I can't believe you'd do something like this to me." The harsh words flew out of Marissa's mouth at full speed. Tears sprang to the brunette's eyes but before Summer could say anything Marissa had turned around and exited the club.

Alex had turned around at the sound of Marissa's voice and watched the exchange between the best friends. Excusing herself from Seth, Alex made her way towards the exit. Seth got up and went to Summer's side, assuring her that things would be okay while leading her to the pier.

When Alex was outside she glanced quickly at her surroundings trying to figure out where Marissa had gone. She had a gut feeling though where the tall girl was. Making her way towards the familiar spot she spotted the girl and took a seat next to her on the sand.  
"Hi there." Alex said looking out at the water before her eyes. Marissa sighed and turned to look at the blonde sideways before answering, "Hi." She said meekly. Alex turned and looked at Marissa for the first time in over a year, noticing the dramatic difference. The girl before her wore minimum makeup letting her natural beauty shine, her hair was pulled into a loose pony tail, she wore a light long sleeved summer shirt, tight jeans and flats. This girl looked nothing like the Marissa she had known.

"You look different." Alex pointed out.  
"I guess." Marissa offered lamely. "Good different or bad different?" She questioned turning to face Alex.  
"Good different." The blonde answered instantly.  
"You don't look different, but you look good nonetheless." Marissa said turning away from her again.  
"How have you been?"  
"I've been okay. You?"  
"Same, things have been pretty good. Are you seeing anyone?"  
"No, you were my last relationship."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"You seem different."  
"I don't just look different I seem different too?" Marissa joked.  
"You seem less dramatic? More simplified. I don't know there's just this feeling of calmness."  
"Well I'm not the same person as who I used to be."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When you left I took the words you said to me to heart. I tell people what I feel, I don't hold things back, I don't let things affect me. I gave up drinking. I started working hard. I realized that there's more to life than just shopping."  
"Wow, your like an entirely different person." Alex said with a light chuckle, a smile forming around Marissa's lips.

A silence settled over the two. But it was soon gone. "When you left I was really upset for a long time. But what I came to realize was that you deserved better. You deserved someone who wouldn't be scared to be in a relationship. You deserved someone who could make you happy."  
"Marissa you made me happy." Alex said in a whisper licking her lips.  
"I didn't make you happy enough, I let you go not once but twice. I never forgave myself for that. I want to show you something." Marissa pulled the long sleeved shirt off, and revealed a simple white tank top. Pulling the chain out from around her neck she revealed the heart necklace Alex had given her. "I haven't taken this off since you gave it to me." Turning around Marissa pulled the back of her tank top up revealing the tattoo Alex had gotten with her. "Do you see anything different?" Marissa asked.

Alex looked at the tattoo and saw a small red heart off to the side. Using her index finger she traced the tattoo lightly. "Yeah, I do." She said quietly. Alex's touch gave Marissa shivers, she had missed it.  
"I got it because I realized I loved you. I didn't realize it till I lost you. I wanted to tell you for so long. But I never felt ready. You told me to figure out what I wanted. The thing is I want you, but I didn't know if I had lost my chance or not."

Turing back to face Alex, Marissa felt Alex intertwine their fingers together. Leaning in close, their foreheads were pressed together, "The tide just turned." Alex said inching in to give the taller girl a kiss. It was a kiss that said more than just I miss you.

Seth and Summer leaned on the wooden railing watching the spectacle in front of them. "I told you they had a shot." Summer said smugly a smile on her face. Seth laughed and pulled Summer in for a long kiss.

**The End**


End file.
